A New Beginning
by Garuda01
Summary: Marsche Valkyrie sick and tired of killing and running that he decides to came back to Portland. However, it seems that the cult had other plans for him. When he meets a certain young woman, he finds himself thrusted back into his past. R&R pls.
1. The Beginning

Note: I don't own Silent Hill, Konami does. I wish I did though.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The teen stood silently in front of a tombstone. A simple black tombstone with the inscriptions.

**Marsche Valkyrie Sr.**

**1957-2006**

**Win and Lose, or Lose and Win, That is the question...**

"I'm sorry father..." he muttered, the pain in his voice were obvious and palpable," I'm sorry I couldn't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry that I couldn't let you see what I've become. I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my destiny as you intended..." his voice was cracked at the end.

With one last sigh of despair and loss, he turned back and disappeared into the darkness. His black overcoat fluttering around in the wind. A forlorn requiem for a dream that shall never be fulfilled in his life.

He climbed silently into the rusted and worn out jeep. He sat silently, thinking where he should go now.

A thought crossed his mind. He thought about moving back into Portland manor. A place where his only living family member are. A place to make amends, to make peace and... to fulfill his destiny. With that thought in mind, He turned the ignition keys and sped away.

He planned to know his brother better, to tie back old brotherhood and maybe to find love and to rid every trace of his past. He was sure that his plan would work flawlessly. How wrong was he when he thought of these.

How was it, was it good? R&R please, any comments and constructive feedback are welcome, I don't accept spam or Flames


	2. Homecoming

Note: I don't own Silent Hill, Konami does.

Chapter 2: Homecoming...

The driver of the jeep speeds through the night to Portland. His speedometer was blown, but if it was working, it will showed him that he was driving at about 65 mph past the legal speed limit, and yet he didn't care. All thoughts of his homecoming filled him with questions. Would his brother accept him back, would he be able to fulfill his father's expectations and most importantly, would he finally be able to rid himself of his own past. He focuses back into the world when he saw a sign that filled him with hope.

The Sign read, " 160 miles to Portland."

He stopped himself at a nearby payphone, slid down a quarter into the slot and dialed a number. A number that he himself almost forgotten over his years of hardships. He waited patiently for a reply, and after ten rings, came the rather rude reply.

"Who the fuck's this," the replier replied rudely.

He smiled, his brother wasn't someone that likes to be bothered when doing anything, and it looks like he haven't change that trait. Judging from his rapid breath and a female voice near him, he sounds like he interrupted him when he was having sex. He could understand the reason right now why his brother sounds really pissed.

"It's me," he cheerfully says.

"Who's me, dipshit," His brother replied rudely.

"It's me Zack Gordon Valkyrie, your brother, Marsche Florence Valkyrie Jr...."

There was a short pause, and then his brother's surprised voice floated back at him.

"Marsche? Is that you? Where have ya been? Where are ya now Marsche?"

"In the outskirts of Portland."

"When are you gonna come home? And anyway, why don't you come home now?"

"Tomorrow, five or six pm. Make sure you had a housewarming party for me, okay."

"Did you just asked for a party?"

"Yes, but make sure there's only a few people, 'cause ya know, I don't like big parties."

"Right away brother, how many girls should I bring?"

Marsche sighed, on the phone, it sounded like a rush of static, "fine then, bring a few. But not too many, as you know..."

"Ya got it, do you still had that phobia? Thought ya overcame them. Whats with ya livin' on the street

for two year and all and all."

"It's not a phobia you dick." He cut off the phone without further words.

"What the...hello, hello, anyone there?"

Zack walked back into his bed and resumed what he was doing before his brother called him. Marsche walked back into the jeep. Pulling his overcoat to cover his face. And drifted of into a nightmare filled slumber.


	3. Pleasant Meetings

Note: I don't own silent hill 3, Konami does. But I do own the Valkyrie Brothers. Oh yeah by the way, this is the chapter where Heather meets the Valkyries

Chapter 3: Pleasant Meeting

Heather woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed panting. She glanced at the digital clock beside her bed. 6:30 AM. She stands up, her dreams came haunting her. In her dreams, she saw her father's murder, Douglas being killed by her, she herself being dismembered by God and Alessa Gillespie's memory obstructing her way in the amusement park so she can get ran over by the roller coaster., and through all this visions, she saw a boy about the same age as her dragging her away into another vision every time the current visions became too horrid for her. The boy that dragged her away is always the same, tall and lanky with a spiky black hair that juts out a little bit to the front, piercing steel gray eyes that seems to froze whatever being that's menacing her in her dreams, a hollow and sunken feature, a slim gymnastic built, and always clad in black overcoat and trousers and a pair of combat boots.

"That boy," Heather muttered to herself, "kinda looks like Zack, except Zack's eye are crystal blue and his hair is pure blonde, not too mention his body is more like a wrestler than that boy in the dreams."

Heather quickly scolded herself for thinking about comparing Zack and the boy in her dreams. Partly because Zack could be classified into an S ranking pervert, for example, Zack seems to have one new girlfriend every week. And after he was bored with them, he quickly dumped them and asks another one out. So far, Heather has been asked to go out six times by him, in which all the answers are a flat "NO!"

Heather rubbed the sleep gunk out of her eyes. She stumbled into the shower and turned on the tap. She hopped several times because she accidentally turned on the hot water tap to maximum. Cursing several times, she took a deep breath and stuck her arms in there to turn it off. She steeped back into the shower and turned the tap back on. She stepped out of the shower after five minutes. She pulled on her favorite orange shirt, white vests and her green skirt on. She completed her looks by pulling on a pair of orange wristbands. She stared at herself in the mirror. She just recently overcame her fear of mirrors.

She thinks about the improvements for her body. Her breasts could be bigger, her hair could do by losing those split ends, her face could lose some freckles, her waists could be fuller and plus, the skin underneath her eyes could lose those blemishes. She herself had been called by her class mates, "Flat chest," she hated that, but the rules that was created by the "Popular" kids were reinforced by everyone in her school except the teachers. The rule is that until you get a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you'll be called with the one worst aspect of your body.

It became something of a public secret that she's still virgin. Partly because no one would asks her out, apart from that pervert Zack. She was also afraid of them being rather forceful on her, as she never had sex(obviously!) and she was rather afraid of the pain. She laughed mentally, how come a girl that had been born and traveled through the core of hell itself by fighting and killing be afraid by everyday things such as sex.

She pulled on her pair buckled boots, scoffed down some toasts and locked the doors. She walked a short distance to the bus stop, sat down and waited patiently for the bus. Her eyes glanced at her watch. After a few minutes, Someone also walks in. That someone was none other than Zack G. Valkyrie. Heather felt a mild surprise at him walking in. Usually he would use his own flashy sports car or the taxi.

Zack smiled instantly when he saw her, Heather quickly replied.

"Don't you even think about it Zack!"

His smile instantly faded and he raised up an eyebrow.

"Hey Flat chest. wasn't thinking 'bout asking ya out..."

Heather fought the strong urge to belt him 'round the head. She only held herself from striking him because Heather knows that she'll only get a good punch on her gut, if he's in good mood. Zack had done that to her when Heather refused to go out with him for the sixth times.

"Then why are you here?" she asks with a sardonic tone.

"well, I was thinking about giving ya an invitation for my brother's homecoming party."

"And why exactly should I give a damn 'bout your brother?" Heather replied coldly.

Bad move. Heather knew that as soon as those words came out of her mouth. Zack instantly had her pinned on the wall by her throat. Heather gasped for air. Unfortunately for her, there's absolutely no one there to help her.

"First up Heather..." He spoke coldly to her, "he has been missing for more than a year, you insolent little bitch, so might as well make this party unforgettable."

Heather gasped desperately for air. Zack was still choking her. Suddenly Zack cried out in pain and Heather fell from his grasp.

"Really Zack, I never ever thought that you were such a bastard and a pervert," A cold voice said. Zack quickly scrambled up, lifting his fist up to fight his attacker. His eyes scanned his attacker quickly and a look of surprise swept across his face.

"Marsche, I thought you'll be home this afternoon." He said, clearly surprised.

Marsche bend over Heather, totally and utterly ignoring Zack. He lifted her up to her feet.

"You okay?" Marsche asked her quietly. Heather silently shook her head, tears silently trickling down her face. Marsche turned around to face his brother, his overcoat fluttering back behind him. He seemed to be trying to get a word out. After an uncomfortable delay. He finally spoke.

"Look brother, this has gone way too far. The next time I sees you doing that again, I will definitely broke your arm or your neck." He pauses, "period."

"Oh come on brother, I've only done it once." He replied smugly. Marsche's breath became long and drawn out. Clearly indicating that he's trying too suppress himself. He composes himself quickly and turned back to Heather. Heather eyes quickly scanned his appearances. Sunken features, spiky hair that sticks to the front, piercing gray eyes, a long black overcoat and trousers complete with a combat boots. His resemblance to Zack is vague, almost non existent at all. The only resemblance is that they spoke with a faint Russian accent, except Marsche's accent is a touch thinner.

"Come on." Marsche spoke to her and turned towards the carpark. Addressed directly by her savior, Heather quickly followed him to a car park. He led her towards an old jeep and added.

"Best to go with me than my... brother," he spoke softly losing all traces of his coldness.

Heather gave him a questioning look. But shrugged and climbed into the car. She sat silently and observed him carefully as he also climbed into the car with her. Come to think of it, he was pretty good looking Heather thought. She realized that, unconsciously, she had been checking him out. She blushed and turned away, Marsche smirked.

"Been checking me out haven't you." He said cheerfully.

Heather just blushed even more, mortified that he had discovered her thoughts with such an effortless ease. Marsche just chuckled.

"The school is just a block away now." Heather said to cover her embarrassment.

"I know that... er... what's your name again, Hattie wasn't it?" He replied.

"Heather, Heather Mason," Heather said.

"Mason? Are you Harry's daughter?" He asked, a look of uncertainty came upon his face.

"Yes."

"And have you been to..." he gulped it down, fear showing slightly in his face " ...Silent Hill?"

Heather nodded timidly. When she nodded, his face turned even paler,an achievement in itself considering how pale his features are already. He slammed on the brakes and opened the dashboard. Heather watched as he opened the dashboard and took out a .500 caliber magnum, which he promptly stowed under his overcoat. He turned towards her and spoke shakily to her.

"Best to have this around when someone near you had been up against the core of hell itself..."

Heather nodded. Suddenly realized that he had been through Silent Hill itself. She knew she should have stopped, but curiosity is getting the better of her.

"What happened to you in there?" She asked him before she her brains reconnected to her mouth.

"I've a run in with them," he replied shortly, "here's your destination."

Heather climbed out of the car, said thanks and began walking away from him.

"Heather!'" He shouted.

Heather turned back, his icy steel gray eyes locked on her soft hazel eyes..

"Would you..." Marsche were now struggling to form the right words, "Go out with me for the weekends?"

Heather nodded, a small little nod that was quickly followed by more vigorous nod. Marsche smiled, and drove away.

Right, That's it. Marsche had asked Heather out with him. What'll happen next at the party? Stay tuned to find out. R&R please. I hate Flames&Spam.


	4. Blue Murder

Note: I'm so sorry that this came pretty late, I hit a couple of writer's roadblock along the way. First fight scene and contains a couple of blood and guts. Also a not-so-quite-lemon. Silent Hill does not belongs to me, it belongs to Konami.

Chapter 4: Blue Murder

Heather waltzed all around the school, not believing that someone actually asked her out. She even waved to the 'popular' girls, a sign they interpret as her losing her sanity. She doesn't give a rat's fart, Mark had asked her out, and best of all? She wasn't the one asking it. Zack was hanging around the 'popular' kids, obviously informing them about his brother's homecoming party. Poor Zack doesn't even know that his brother detested him.

"Hey Heath, what's up?"

It was Sarah O'Malley, obviously curious about the way she waltzed around the school.

"Oh nothing, except someone asked me out."

"Really, who?" she asked, interested.

"Well… you know Zack's brother's homecoming party?"

"Yeah, it's spreading around like a wildfire." She paused, "Oh wait, did you just say yes to Zack, we all made a pact remember, to stay away from that pervert."

"No," she sighed, "its Zack's brother, Marsche Valkyrie."

"What's he's like?"

"He's not a pervert that's for sure, he's more towards emo-ness sort of thing. What's with his dress sense and all."

"Nothing is wrong with my bleedin' dress sense, I can assure you." A cold, sort of sarcastic voice cut through the air.

She spun around, catching sight of Marsche in his overcoat and standing right in front of her.

"Marsche?" she said, surprised, "What're you doing here."

"What does it looks like?" He spoke with a twinkle of humor in his eyes; all that icy sort of gaze instantly disappeared.

"Don't tell me," she giggles, "you're starting here?"

"Yeah."

Zack had apparently noticed him as well, because he immediately stopped talking and walked over to him.

"What're you doing here?"

"Are you just too darned stupid to figure it out," he sighed, "or shall I get Heather to explain this to you."

"Heh… thought you finished college at seventeen."

"And you've failed to notice that I skipped more than a few grades."

"True enough."

"Now nick off, I've a few matters to discuss with Heather."

"Whatever."

Marsche gestured towards Heather to follow him. Heather followed, before both of them was gone though, Heather turned around and give Zack the finger.

"Bitch…"was all Zack could mutter.

* * *

They walked alongside each other for a few minute in silence. A few students chose to turn around and give both of them a wolf whistle. She blushed while Marsche waved them away good naturedly.

"Heather?"

"Call me Heath for short. 'kay Marsche."

"Fine, Heath. If I may ask, what happened to you in Silent Hill?"

She pauses, turning around to catch his brilliant gray eyes filled with curiosity, but also alive with (?) fear.

"Well, there was this woman named Claudia Wolf, and she was affiliated with the cult over there, she was trying to make me birth God by killing my daddy. In the end, she died when she swallowed the fetus of the unborn God that I vomited out."

"I see." He said nonchalantly, and added, "Never liked that witch Claudia, she's a fucking bitch for all I care."

"What about you."

He breathed slowly, and talked in a low tone, "The Cult tried to resurrect a new god with me as the sacrifice."

"Serious." She asked him, wide eyed.

"Yeh, the plan backfired on them though, instead of the old god, they got the ones they called the 'Black God', or something along that line." He shrugged his shoulder.

"How did you survive?"

"One simple trade that I regret forever, my body as Black God's vessel in return for my life." He pauses then added, "of course, my body is only his stasis pod, while I'm in control, he pesters me with his stupid question.

"You mean…"

"In short Heath, he doesn't control me, he only talks to me in my mind. I'm pretty much starting to think I had schizophrenia because of him."

She laughed a bit at that comment, before the bell rang. A sign hated by every student in the whole school.

"Aw goody," Marsche said sarcastically, "what've you got for the first lesson?"

"Hmm… math and physic and after first lunch its drama and biology. You?"

"I got biology and physics. And after first lunch its chemistry and art."

"Oh… se ya at physics then."

"Sure thing Heath."

* * *

Marsche and Zack turned out to be in the same class, which of course had him rolling his eyes and talking in a sarcastic tone. Having Mr. Edgar doesn't help either; Mr. Edgar is basically the type of teacher that treats the class as a bunch of five-years-old.

"Class," Mr. Edgar interrupted the chatter of his classmates, "we have a new student here, and I appreciate if you could be quiet so he could introduce himself."

Marsche slowly rolled his eyes, how juvenile is this? Even when he was eight, there's no wishy-washy introduce-yourself-to-the-class-shit. He stood up and faced the entire class and began his little speech.

"Morning, my name is Marsche Artemis Valkyrie Junior, call me Marsche Junior or Arty and you're dead! I'm more commonly known as Marsche, Mark, Markie, or Artemis. My brother here, named Zack," and he pauses to let his classmates eyes lingers over Zack, not his, "can be reported to me if he does something inappropriate and I'll make sure the appropriate action is taken." He let the class sniggers and smirks slightly and continued, "My hobby is collecting guns, bigger guns, and an even bigger one. But I'm not the one to call for back-ups in a fight, even though I collect guns. And thank you for staying with me throughout my boring little speech. Oh and may I add, this whole speech thing is so… childish, almost like a five year old kind of thing... "

He nodded as the class burst into a fit of laughter and giggles while Mr. Edgar groaned and mutter, "oh great, another genius."

"I usually am sir." Marsche called out from the back.

To say that Marsche gave the teacher a hard time was something of an understatement. To be more accurate, he pisses the teacher off. Even Zack, the former smart-ass doesn't come close.

* * *

"So Marsche, wanna hang out in the mall with me?" Heather asked.

"Anything to get away from Zack and his dreadful preparations." Marsche replied to her.

"That was mean wasn't it?"

"Apologize Heath, I didn't mean any insult to you."

"None taken."

* * *

Marsche started to regret his decision now, because when Heather shops, she keeps dragging him away from his favorite shop; Rex's Gun Republic and Willy's Overlander Supplies or Executive Coats; to her favorite ones like The Gap, Lil' Miss Junior and the likes. Mark had strayed into Willy's Overlander Supplies when he spotted a bargain for a brand new hydraulics suspension system and once into Rex's Gun Republic to replenish his clip of Five-Seven and Raging Bull _**and **_again into Executive Coats to buy a new overcoat, but Heather quickly dragged him away to admire a denim coat that was on 25% discount that she described as cute. Marsche had bought her that denim coat to shut her up and now she was chattering non stop to him while he shops at Rex's Gun Republic.

"Marsche…"

"Uhmm…"

"I'm bored."

"You've already shopped, now's my turn," and he focuses his attention on a Blacktail 9mm with a 6X handgun scopes.

"Fine, buy me a mace spray too will you."

"Thought you had one."

"I ran out," she replied innocently.

"Fine," he sighed, "add it to the cart," and he drops his attention from the Blacktail to a pair of Walther P22.

Marsche stopped, noticing an ominous figure watching both of them. The figure was clad in black, complete with a hood to conceal his face.

"Heath, let's go." He whispers.

"Why?" She talked back, apparently not noticing.

"The black figure at the door," he whispers again, "does it remind you of anything."

The black figure walked towards them, brushing roughly against each of the couple's shoulder and mutters a low growl.

"Holy Mother and The Condemned One. What a surprise." Heather noticed it too, because she froze suddenly and turned around to look at the figure, but he or she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Marsche?"

"I'm listening." He said nervously as he drove her home.

"Do you think it's them?"

"Hell yeah, I know those hoods and what their clad in."

"But… Look out!" she screamed.

Because on the road was fifteen or so of the cult member, all holding hands and muttering one continuous low and menacing words.

"Finish the job… Finish the job… Finish the job…"

"Oh… look," a voice echoes eerily inside the car's interior, "the stupid Cult were at it again, what part of 'Marsche is my new home' didn't they get."

"What now." Marsche says to the Black God.

"Let's see, I could take over your body for five minutes and kill them all."

"Any more alternatives?"

"Nope."

"Fine, five minutes, no more."

"Sure."

Marsche closed his eyes, and when he opened them up again, his steel gray eyes was replaced with a blood red irises wit snake like pupils, his skin turned blue as if he was suffering from asphyxiation and when he spoke, the cheerfully sarcastic voice was gone, replaced by a cold steel like voice.

"So… they wanna mess with a god, let them have it."

And with that he climbed out of the car.

The cult member had now dispersed and brandished an assortment of lead pipe and machetes.

"He… he… he, come 'ere boy." One of them cackled mockingly.

The Black God didn't answer, opting instead to cast Marsche's coat and shirt aside, exposing his torso, and then a thin seam appeared on his jugular and back, that quickly opened in a bloody gash to reveal a set of black wing and several snakelike tentacles. As the cult member watched in awe and Heather watched in horror, he made his move.

Snapping his fingers, black flame burst from one of the member's leg, the member shrieked and tried to smother the flame, but in less than thirty seconds, he was reduced to a smoking pile of ash and blackened bones. He snapped it again, and a another one of them had their stomachs burst open, revealing a sight the Heather never wanted to see, the intestines of the poor man wrapped itself around his neck while he tried to hold his intestines in, within a minute, the man was dead.

"He's not human!" one of them shouted in fear.

"Indeed, what does it feels like, to be killed by a god that you worship." He asks mockingly, "c'mon, I made my move, your turn now."

The cultist, now more cautious than ever, spreads slowly around him, making a circle to cut him off. He chuckled and spreads his wings, flying no more than ten yards into the air, he snapped his fingers again, and the earth below them opened up, revealing a brutish sight of a creature with jaws as it's only features, which swallowed them and apparently was a messy eater, as the blood and intestines of its victim was being showered everywhere as it chews, creating a puddle of blood and guts.

He landed back on the solid earth, stowing his wing but not the tentacles and snapped its finger again and in an instant, the discarded clothes was back on his bodies. He climbed back into the car, the tentacles still waving menacingly above Heather's head.

"Get away from me you freak!" She screamed.

"Freak…" he repeated the words slowly, "would you like to see a real freak Heather?"

"N…No." She whimpers.

"Ooh... That's too bad." He sighed out loud. And with that, the tentacles move quickly towards her. Without having the time to react, it already bound her arms, legs and stifle her mouth, effectively cutting off any sources of retreat or salvation for her.

"No…"She whispers slowly as he caress the side of her face like a lover.

"Two minutes left… and I'll have to return this body to Marsche, so… why not enjoy myself for two minutes." And with that, he slowly moved towards her, lips parted slightly.

His tentacles moved slightly to allow access to her mouth, his lips met hers, and she struggled against his iron grip endlessly. He laughed coldly against her mouth and whispers, "struggle all you want, the more you struggle, the slower I'll end this." And with that, one of his hands moved to massage her breasts through her clothes.

Tears slowly flow out of her eyes, and apparently he noticed it too, because he pulled away and said,"how cute, obviously you were hoping for Marsche to come back, but sadly no, one minute is all he's got to wait." And he sneaked his hand inside her clothes, slowly tickling her navel and finally snaking it under her bra, where he immediately flick against her nipples, causing her to give a yelp. Not satisfied, he kneaded the arousing flesh and every odd moment or two, pinched it, causing a small moan to escape from her lips. He smiled slowly, and snaked his other hand to rub her sex between through his clothes.

She gave a small reluctant moan, indicating that her body was weakening, just as she thought that he was really going to fuck her, he stopped and said in a clear calm tone, "time's up," and with that, he closes his eyes and the gray returned slowly, replacing the redness of that of the Black God's eyes. The gray was dull, but quickly replaced by the old brilliance. He withdrew his head and shook his head slowly, muttering, "What the hell happened." He was confused, but seeing where his hands are, he quickly withdrew them.

"What the hell did I do?" he asked, sounded shocked.

"Not your fault, Marsche," Said Heather before he could react.

"Did I… just tried to rape you?"

"No, he did it."

"That's it, Heather, could you please open the dashboard and take out a vial of red liquid?" he asked her.

Heather opened the dashboard and fumbled around a bit with it, the inside was a mess, spent clip, gun component, an old and bloodied dog tags, a cap, a set of wrench kit, a vial of green-ish liquid, some crumpled up bank notes, an old and moldy Mars bar and finally, after five minutes of rummaging around, found the blood red vial.

"Here you go," she handed him the vial.

"Ta' love," and he emptied the vial in a gulp.

"Isn't that Aglaophotis?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I kinda depended on it."

"Why?"

"Well… you see, he couldn't die with this right?"

"I see."

"The Aglaophotis just suppress him for a few days, it doesn't kill him. It just rendered him immobile."

"That's impossible," she said, and added, "I mean, the god in my womb was rejected out."

"Not impossible, I tried worse measures than this…"

"What do you mean?"

He took a long breath and exhales it noisily, "I've shot myself on the head, nothing… it didn't work. The next time, I drank poison. Still nothing…"

Both of them fell silent. Unsure what to say for sometime, 'till she finally breaks the ice, "Marsche, I really want to know what shit happened to you."

"You don't wanna know." He replied grimly.

"Please Marsche… tell me." She pleaded.

"All right Heath. After I learn the truth behind my father's death, I tried to extract my revenge towards the cult. Only… it doesn't ends like yours, I lost in the end, and they sacrificed me so their god could be brought back." He tapped his nose, "However, they botched it up, instead of God, they revived her exiled brother, The Black God." He paused, "the Black God also possessed Hitler, he was responsible for the deaths of 6 million humans. The ultimate toll for his return to power. He was later defeated by his sister and exiled."

"That's all?" Heather asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"My love, it'll take a whole day to explain it all." He paused and continued gently, "of course, in time, a police officer, your stepmother in fact, found me stranded near Silent Hill, unconscious and heavily injured. She took me to a hospital in Brahms. And in time I recovered from my injuries." And he drove on in silence. Unsure how to break the silence that had descended around them.

* * *

Yeah. Chapter 4 is finished (FINALLY!!!) after a couple of road blocks. More chapters coming up. Reviews make me happy, spam and flames makes me angry.


End file.
